


Less iron in our blood

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: 11. supernatural conversion, Blood, M/M, Uzushi0's Rarepair Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Obito was burning. It felt like thousands of teeth were ripping him to shreds, unmaking him layer by layer.“Another failure. Make a note of that, Zetsu. Next we try-” a rough voice said, slowly getting further and further.A failure.Was that him?





	Less iron in our blood

**Author's Note:**

> For uzushi0 halloween prompts. A little IruObi.

Obito was burning. It felt like thousands of teeth were ripping him to shreds, unmaking him layer by layer. 

 

If he could scream he would.

 

He had no idea what was happening. Nothing was responding, all was black. Pain was the only thing he knew and it was slowly consuming his mind.

 

Until it didn’t. 

 

It seemed like the pain abandoned him just a suddenly as it had started. Obito had no idea how long he just laid there before the voices registered.

 

“Another failure. Make a note of that, Zetsu. Next we try-” a rough voice said, slowly getting further and further.

 

A failure. 

 

Was that him?

 

Listlessly Obito tried to take a deep breath, only to find that it did nothing. No sudden rush of air in his lounges, no relief. 

 

In a panic, Obito sprang up, hands at his throat, eyes wide. He wasn’t breathing and no heart beat in his chest!

 

...but Obito didn’t feel like he was suffocating?  

 

Looking down at his hands Obito wondered, what on earth could be wrong. He looked completely normal…

 

Blood.

 

Obito was sitting in a pool of blood. 

 

Feeling the panic rising again, Obito jumped up, trying to rub the blood off of himself only to notice there wasn’t a single drop of read on him. Floating there, few centimeters off the ground, unable to see blood on himself despite having just sat in a pool of the stuff, Obito felt there was something seriously wrong.

 

Obito slowly extended a trembling hand towards the bloody table he had been laying on. He tried to touch it, only to find he couldn’t.

 

His hand went through. 

 

As he was about to despair, he heard another voice.

 

“Psst! Get a move on before they come back and realize to check for you!” came a low sharp voice behind him.

 

Obito turned, eyes wild, and flew towards the unassuming brown haired man, with a stark scar bisecting his face, hidden partly behind a door. 

 

He grabbed at the hand holding the door ajar and nearly wept with you when he could.

 

“Urg, fine. I’ll take you out,” The man muttered, letting Obito hold his hand “Now come on, follow me,” his long, delicate ears seemed to be twitching, maybe nervousness?

 

Obediently, Obito held the mans hand and floated after him.

 

“If I can touch you, does that mean I’m not dead? Do you know what happened?” Obito asked curiously, now a bit calmer as it appeared he wasn’t dead.

 

The man simply stared ahead, lifting a finger to his lips.

 

“Ah, quiet. Okay, I get it. Talk  _ after _ you're out of the creepy lair,” Obito mumbled, trying not to distract his guide anymore. 

 

They quietly made their way through a maze of hallways and stairs before suddenly going to a small closet. There, behind a few brooms, was a small open window facing a foreboding forest. 

 

As Obito got to the window, encouraged by his guide, he saw a it had a several story drop.

 

“Why couldn’t we use a window lover down?” Obito asked confused, surely that would be easier. 

 

The man seemed to grumble something before he answered.

 

“Most windows and doors here are lined with iron. This window,” he said, indicating the window Obito was expected to go out of “ is one of our only ways in. Now,  _ go! _ ” and he pushed Obito out. 

 

One short hysterical scream later and Obito opens his eyes with the realization that he could float. There he was, barely a meter out the window, floating safely. His face felt hot.

 

At the window, the man gave a smothered snort, before jumping out the window himself. 

Obito did an aborted plunge after him, he couldn’t let him plunge to his death after what he’d done for Obito, but stopped. Just before he hit the ground he slowed down until he could step of the air like an escalator.

 

Dumbfounded, Obito simply stared until the man gave him a sunny smile full of mischief and indicated with his hand that Obito should follow him. 

 

On autopilot Obito did, his head lost to that pretty smile that made the strangers surprisingly warm brown eyes sparkle. His face grew hot for another reason this time. 

 

The traveled some ways into the woods, the man traveling in the trees like he was born to it (who knows, maybe he had). Obito had tough time keeping up until he realized he could simply go through the trees.

 

When the finally came to a stop, it was on the bank of a shallow looking river. It was surprisingly beautiful place for such a scary looking forest. The river looked so very peaceful and tempting glittering there in the sun. 

 

Just as Obito starts to lower towards the water an insistent hand drags him back. Obito gives a low whine before a solid whack at his behind woke him from his spell. 

 

“Don’t stare at the water too long or the naiads will get you.”

 

“Oh,” Obito mumbles, lost.

 

“Listen, do you have a place to go?” the man asks, running his hand through his wildly hanging hair.

 

This question is the one that finally brings home that Obito isn’t like he was yesterday (was it yesterday?) and he breaks down crying on the forest floor.

 

The unstoppable hiccups shake Obito’s whole for as he tries to smother the unwanted sounds escaping him. The worst part was, he couldn’t actually feel any tears building up, making it harder to keep it all in. 

 

The man looked at him, lost, until with a sigh he got down to Obito’s level and gather the heaving other man into his arms, squeezing him tight. 

 

“Shh shh, it’s fine, you aren’t really dead, just a ghost,” when this didn’t seem to help he changed tracks “I’m Iruka, a fae, what’s your name?” the man- Iruka- asked, smoothing back some of Obito's hair. 

 

“Isn’t it bad to give your name to a fae?” Obito asked, voice rough and confused.

 

“Only for humans, you’re a ghost now. Different rules,” Iruka smiled, apparently amused.

 

“But...if I’m not dead, how does that work?”

 

“Most supernatural beings don’t actually come from humans, you know. Most ghost sightings are actually just ghost that heard about something tragic and went to play a prank,” Iruka explained “Humans just die. Sometimes they might become a poltergeist, but that’s rare.”

 

“I’m Obito,” he mumbled, little overwhelmed. 

 

Now that Obito had calmed a little, he realized how close the other was. Instead of panicking again, Obito simply borrowed deeper against Iruka’s warmth, blushing a little. 

 

“How come you know all this? Your parents tell you? And why can I feel you and nothing else?” Obito asked, since Iruka seemed like a bottomless well of supernatural information.

 

“In school, obviously. And my guess is it’s the magic ghosts really touch,” Iruka seemed to ponder this for a moment “Not sure, not an expert.”

 

Then Iruka stood up, dragging Obito with him.

 

“Since you likely don’t have anywhere to go, I can house you for awhile. Until you get your things figured out at least,” another stupidly attractive smile later and Iruka dragged Obito with him over the river.

 

Instead of the forest he had seen before, they came to a stop before a giant gate and a wall surrounding what seemed to be a city full of supernatural creatures. Obito could even see  _ a dragon _ .

 

“Welcome to Konoha, Obito.”


End file.
